Save this dance
by LydiaVon
Summary: -Cierra lo ojos, Misaki – susurró a su oído – Déjate llevar... Sin notarlo, ambos empezaban a mecerse al ritmo de la suave música que los envolvía en una romántica atmósfera...


Bueeeeeno, como no tenía nada qué hacer (bueno, de hecho si pero e da flojera XD) decidí escribir este pequeño fragmento jejeje, ¡Urra! Nada de emocidades ni de accidentes trágicos XD

Espero y les guste!

* * *

Sin nada qué hacer, el castaño encendió el televisor, cambiando sin mucho interés lo canales… Deportes… Noticieros… Telenovelas… Su atención fue captada por un concurso de vals vienés. Los hermosos vestidos que flotaban sobre la pista lo hicieron concentrarse plenamente en el canal.

El escritor tecleaba rápidamente en su computador portátil, esta vez, estaba decidido a terminar su novela en el plazo acordado. Tomó su enorme taza de café, haciendo una mueca de desaprueba al verla vacía. ¿Qué escritor podría seguir escribiendo sin una taza de café cargado? Haciendo un bufido, se puso en pie para bajar a la cocina y llenar a tope su taza.

Su atención se vio distraída al ver a Misaki sentado, plenamente concentrado, sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué estás viendo, Misaki? – preguntó, acercándose

-Es un concurso de vals vienés – respondió con un toque de emoción el menor

-No sabía que te agradaba el vals – comentó sorprendido, sentándose a un lado del de ojos verdes

-Bueno, anteriormente me era indiferente pero ahora que lo veo, me parece bastante interesante

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí – concentró por un breve lapso su atención nuevamente en el televisor – Usagi-san, ¿Sabes bailar vals?

El rubio quiso dar un sorbo a su taza, como siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de dar una respuesta, sin embargo, recordó que su taza continuaba vacía. Refunfuñando, depositó la taza en la mesilla, acomodando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

-Sí – respondió finalmente

-¿En verdad?

Asintió.

-Cualquiera puede aprender – complementó

El castaño hundió la barbilla en el mullido cojín, mirando anhelante a la pareja bailando al compás del hermoso vals. Usagi, no pasando desapercibido el gesto del castaño, se puso en pie hacia el estéreo hallado a poca distancia; buscó un disco y en seguida lo introdujo, apagando al mismo tiempo la televisión.

-¿Qué…? ¡Usagi-san! – le riñó Misaki, poniéndose en pie para situarse a una escasa distancia del escritor - ¿Por qué has apagado el televisor?

Con un sutil movimiento, el escritor posó sobre sus labios su dedo índice, mientras un suave vals empezaba a escucharse en la habitación. Misaki enmudeció, prestando atención al sutil sonido. Usagi atrajo al muchacho por la cintura, sujetando con la otra mano la contraria de su pareja.

-Usagi…

-Shhh… - susurró el rubio, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos – Baila conmigo, Misaki

Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron suavemente de un tono carmesí mientras escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Intentó zafarse vanamente, el escritor lo sostenía sutil pero a la vez firmemente.

-Cierra lo ojos, Misaki – susurró a su oído – Déjate llevar…

-Imposible – nuevamente intentó zafarse

Ante el resistir del joven, el escritor posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de su amado, moviéndolos lentamente hasta que el joven se animó a corresponder a la sutileza ofrecida. Sin notarlo, ambos empezaban a mecerse al ritmo de la suave música que los envolvía en una romántica atmósfera.

_Conmigo estás y el mundo se esfumó  
La música al sonar nos envolvió  
Aquí, muy juntos si contigo voy  
Aquí, tan vivo estoy_

La primera vez, pensaban ambos, siempre era algo único e irrepetible. El primer amor, el primer beso robado, la primera caricia prohibida, tu primera vez en entregarte por amor… Si a estos sentimientos se les llamaba anticuados, preferían ambos ser un par de anticuados felices a que ser una pareja moderna y sólo estar juntos por amor al sexo y no a los sentimientos de la persona con la que estás.

-Misaki… - pronunció su nombre como si de un secreto prohibido se tratase

_La vida va, los sueños morirán  
al mío digo adiós y sin saber  
que aquí tu estabas,  
mi sueño te encontró,  
y hoy por siempre  
ya sé que solo quiero  
tenerte aquí_

-¿Qué? – la infinita paz que sentía al lado del escritor lo envolvía plenamente

_Aquí soñando  
con un feliz final,  
creer que esto  
en verdad es real_

-Te amo – jamás se cansaría de repetir aquella verdad que embargaba su corazón con plenitud

_Y este sueño  
también nos separó  
tú allá y yo aquí_

Las palabras lo sorprendieron como si jamás las hubiese escuchado, ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba de esa forma cuando las tiernas palabras del escritor llegaban a lo más hondo de su ser?

Por un breve lapsus, la atmósfera pareció romperse ante el silencio del castaño.

_¿Y cómo enfrentar  
la realidad  
si hoy te pierdo aquí?_

La música estaba pronta a extinguirse a la par que la paciencia del corazón dolido del escritor, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más aguardaría Misaki a responder?

_Hoy aquí, soñando  
con una feliz final,  
creer que esto  
en verdad es real  
soñar que el sueño  
en los dos está…_

Suavemente rodeó la nuca del escritor, atrayendo su rostro sorprendido al suyo. Sus labios semi abiertos contemplaron los labios del asombrado Usagi, rozándolos levemente para tortura del mayor. Finalmente, presionó con mayor firmeza, sintiendo su cálido aliento atravesar sus labios.

Yo aquí… Yo aquí… Y tú allá

-También te amo, Usagi-san – separó el menor ligeramente sus labios para pronunciar dichas palabras.

El escritor tomó el rostro del otro, buscando nuevamente sus labios, posando el menor sus manos sobre el pecho palpitante del que lo sostenía. Siempre tan ávido de amor, siempre tan enamorado de él… ¡Cómo lo amaba!


End file.
